Bliss
by Sparrows Magician
Summary: Future fic. Morgana waits for him at night...and as usual he is late, so he must make it up to her. Oneshot


**I normally don't do authors notes in the beginning but I want to point out some stuff before you read.**

**This is cannon with Merlin up to season 4. Since I don't know season 5 its irrelevant. It is not important for this story but my reasoning will be explained at the end of the fic. So this is more of a future fic than anything else. Enjoy!**

Velvet is a soft material. Morgana admires the way it feels on her skin. The soft fabric falling comfortably on her body and always moved so beautifully when she walks. It was a symbol of her status and power in the realm. Tonight it feels like a heavy weight on her shoulders as she peers out into the night. She desires something else to be pressed so intimately against her skin.

The street below is filled with the peasants going about their lives and they are quick to run into the safety of their homes, to the ones they love. A strong sigh escaped her as she rubs at her stomach, bunching up the fabric in her hands.

She wants the garment off, and has a temptation to call the maid to prepare her for bed, her frustration at the situation getting the better of her. She folds her arms over her chest and her head moves up to gaze at the glorious stars. They always seem to sing to her, making her feel the power held within her body.

The stars were her friends. As a seer one comes to understand the mixture of astrology and astronomy. She smiles at them, and sometimes finds herself talking to them as if they were old friends.

The door creeks behind her and she feels his presence. She does not move and ignores him completely, even though she is tempted to turn around. He never was one for punctuality. So she stands there with her arms folded, her back to him, and not a traitorous word slips from her lips.

"Let me guess, your cross with me."

She turns as he puts his sword on the table and starts to unbutton his jacket. She glares. He smiles.

"Morgana I'm sorry, Arthur made the meeting run late."

She holds her ground, and baits him to come closer. No matter how long they have been together, she always enjoys it when he chases after her, and he never seems to give up. He takes the temptation and stops unbuttoning his jacket to walk over her. He puts his hands on her arms and rubs up and down, coaxing her out of her anger, if only a little. She continues to pout but brings her arms around him, and touches her forehead with his.

"I'm sorry love but you know my duties as court sorcerer."

"I know but my brother can be such a prat. He is always keeping you from me. You know how important tonight is to me."

Her hands move from around his waist to the buttons of his jacket and slowly start to unbutton the garment.

"Morgana…" he moans as she gets to the last button.

"Merlin…" she said in her haughty voice, the one that is meant to amuse and rile.

He allows her to take his jacket and scarf off but stops her at his tunic. She is right, tonight is special and he made her wait. As a man, he is required to make it up to her.

He pushes her up against the wall his arms creating a barrier between them and the world as he brings his lips down to hers.

The first kiss is soft, a sensual connection between them and their magic, a soft build up to the night ahead. It never last long with the two of them and he becomes greedy and slants his head to capture her lips in a deeper kiss. His tongue diving into the warmth of her mouth, his hands abandoning the wall to run his fingers through her dark silky hair.

She is not idle, she is never idle. Her hand fist his tunic, desperate to devastate him of the offensive garment, but he stops her by pinning her arms to either side of her head. He breaks the kiss and looks at her, a devious smile playing on his face. He lowers his lips to her neck and starts to suck. She gasps and her hips move into his showing him what she wants most but he does not give in. He moves to the top of her neck line licking at the part of her breasts that are exposed, she groans desperate for more contact.

"Mer_lin_" she whimpers, her body is anxious for him and he will not even shed a single piece of clothing.

He does not give up on his assault as he moves over her neckline to the right side of her neck, kissing where her shoulder and neck meet and sucks on a spot that has already been colored. He seems to like to keep that particular spot purple and red, and does not let the mark go unnoticed tonight. He moves is lips up to her ear grabbing the lob in his mouth and nibbles. She is a mess, moaning and whimpering and desperate for him to touch her. Her arms ache from being bound and she keeps wriggling them in an attempt to touch him, the layers of cloths driving her mad. She continues to say his name over and over again hoping to coax him out of this teasing state.

"Merlin!" She says in surprise as she suddenly feels his magic move on her.

He smiles as his eyes turn gold and she feels her body being lifted off the ground. He does this sometimes, to hold her up as he takes her against the wall, but tonight she goes higher until her legs are on his shoulders while he is still standing. She touches the ceiling in surprise and looks down at him, her dress suddenly around her hips. He gives her a cocky grin and she smiles down at him and hunches over.

"I have a feeling your about to do something naughty my love" she whispers huskily touching his hair while his fingers move over her thighs.

He is looks down as her thigh is pressed against his cheek, the fabric of her stockings rubbing against his ears. He slowly removes the piece of material on one then the other messaging her thighs then up to her hips. When he finally glances up at her his grin speaks volumes of what her love wishes to do to her tonight.

"Good things come to those who wait Morgana, and you were always so patient..."

She flattens her back against the wall and scowls at his sarcasm. She should jump down right now and lay into him. How dare he bring up-

"Ah!" her eyes flutter close as she feels his finger come in contact with her drawers, her anger forgotten. He messages her through the garment and when she opens her eyes the erotic scene of sitting on Merlin's shoulders while he rubs her almost does her in.

She lays her head back in bliss and feels her drawers leave her body. She looks down and he has a soft smile on his face as he stares straight ahead and then looks up and their eyes lock.

"No matter how many times were together Morgana. How many nights I have with you, your beauty always seems to devastate me of breath."

She smiles at him and receives one in return and then suddenly her skirts are draped over his head as he licks at that particularly special spot on her body. She moans and suddenly he mouth is everywhere. She says his name over and over shamelessly begging for more, long ago abandoning her shyness. He attacks with vigor and quickly she in launched into release, but he doesn't let up. In fact she feels like he is between her thighs for eternity and by the third time she feels the heat release in her body her legs feel like giving up, and is thankful for Merlin's magic keeping her steady.

He senses she is tired and moves away from her with one final lick to her swollen lips and nub. His magic slowly pushes her down and he sees how thoroughly turned on she still is, she was always a little minx. He swoops in and kisses her, her eyes glazed over in desire. Her essence she can taste on his lips.

"You always seem to surprise me my love, even after all this time."

He sends her another roguish smile and makes a move to back toward the bed but she stops him. She forces his lips down to hers and he has to brace himself against the wall for support. He feels her hands everywhere and she smiles at his surprise.

"Morgana…" he does not know how it happens but she suddenly has his trousers undone and her hand on him, her lips teasing him under his chin.

"My love you think you can tease and torment me without retaliation?"

She kisses him again. His eyes are dazed as she releases his mouth. He does not notice how she shimmies down the wall and is directly in front of his member, until he feels her tongue on him, his trousers only being pushed down enough to release him of their confines. He moans her name and looks down as she is licking his member in the most erotic fashion. For some reason Morgana has noticed how much he loves to watch her do this, so she must always put on more of a show for him.

As she takes him in her mouth he bites back a growl, the image of her around his shaft is almost too much. _The night has been long_ and all he has wanted to do is be in the comfort of her heat. She looks up at him then, sapphire to emerald. Those damn emerald eyes will drive him wild, and looking at him now while she has him in her mouth, the image almost topples him over the edge.

"Morgana you need to stop…"

He attempts to grab her off of him but she holds onto his thighs and sucks him harder. Her eyes locked with his until she closes them and moans over his shaft. The hand that was supposed to pull her off of him has betrayed Merlin and is encouraging her, moving in her hair, her head bobbing until he can't take it anymore and spills inside of her mouth. He feels…ashamed. He should never allow her to do such a thing, something reserved for whores not a lady.

He looks at her pleadingly, feeling awful. She only smiles back as she moves up the wall. The smirk on her face was making him feel like he lost some battle he did not know he was fighting.

"Morgana I am so-", he is cut off when she places a finger to his lips.

She says a few words and a glass of water appears in her hand. She drinks a generous gulp then moves around him to the table to put the glass down and then goes to the bed and promptly sits on the end.

"Merlin there is nothing to be sorry for I wanted you too."

He turns around and leans against the wall, the shame never leaving his face. He looks at her and for some reason she really does not look upset. She moves a chair in front of her and gestures for him to sit. He moves reluctantly expecting her to give him some pep talk about how it can happen to every man, well it shouldn't and he is stronger than them all. Did he mention he was the most powerful sorcerer in the world? The thought makes him stare at the floor a little harder.

"You look like you think were done here."

He looks up at her a little shocked. She wants to keep going? He shakes his head now, a little smile returning to his face, his shame slowly being forgotten.

"You are insatiable sometimes my love. You wish to be with such an easy man?" He retorts.

"Merlin the only man I allow to even _touch_ me is you. Sometimes I like to be a little generous when it comes to your needs. I shouldn't be the only one to experience pleasure more than once."

"That was very generous of you."

"Well tonight is special." She haughtily replies, her hands on her hips, her head thrown back for good measure.

He laughs and they lock eyes. For a moment their lust forgotten and their love remember.

"Are you ready to please me, _Milord?_" His pupils dilate a little at this.

Whenever she uses his title, one he has had for the last ten years, it seems to boil his blood and make his heart race. He leans forward, elbows on the armrest, his hands clasp in front of his face, rising to her challenge.

"Have I not pleased you enough tonight, _Milady?_" She raises an eyebrow at him.

She gets up from the bed and walks the small distance to his chair. He leans back as she leans over him, her ruby lips that always tempted him so close to his mouth. She daringly leans her tongue out and licks his bottom lip. He moves to get up but she pushes him back. Her eyes half lidded in arousal.

"You always please me, _Emrys._" He growls at her, feeling himself suddenly very keen to go again.

She sends him a wicked smile as she backs up to the bed her eyes keeping him in place. She turns away from him now as he watches her undo the beautiful ribbon around her dress. She then proceeds to unlace the bottom of her ties, her magic loosening the rest of the garment. She turns around when she is done. Merlin is clenching the armrests of the chair. His knuckles are white, all his willpower stopping him from pushing her onto the bed.

She slowly pulls the dress down over her shoulders, bringing the shift with it, every inch of skin tempting the man in front of her. When it falls to her waist she can see his breath hitch, even after all this time her body is still able to stir him. She is naked from the waist up, a goddess with no shame. And she softly pushes the velvet cloth down her hips and steps out. She is naked, completely naked and vulnerable. She should feel scared, but instead feels empowered by his gaze.

He takes her in, every inch of her skin. Remembering where he kissed, he touched, he _worshipped_. She moves to sit on the bed and raises an eyebrow at him. He wants to move but knows that is not the signal, merely a torture.

"Must you torment me my love?" His breathing heavy.

She responds my touching her breast and his eyes bulge. She desires to stun him further as her fingers trace her thigh. He closes his mouth, gulping, his eyes drawn on her hand near her thigh. She wouldn't dare, with him observing, would she? She would.

Her thighs part and she exposes herself to him again and he watches as two of her delectable fingers dive into her heat and it is enough. He allows her many things, this he does not. He flies off the chair, catches her off guard and pins her hands above her head.

"_Mine_" He simply says and she shakes below him.

He gets like this rarely, claiming her as his. She is not a possession, but long ago she somehow became his. He never treats her as such, she is always his equal. But moments like this, when he wants her for himself, the rarity of the act always seems to rush heat down to her center. He wants her to only receive pleasure from _him._

He has stuck two fingers into her now, they are moving quickly. She gasps as his thumb rubs that sensitive spot on her body. Her desire fueled to bursting and ready to explode.

"Merlin _please…_" she is tired of their game, she wishes to be with him, and the _night_ _has been too long._

He stands up and removes the remaining clothing from his body. She pushes herself up the bed to the pillows and he crawls on top of her. He rubs his hands over her breasts, his fingers toying with her tight pearls. He has not paid enough homage to them tonight, he will tomorrow. His fingers trace around her hips, her thighs wide as he settles himself inside her. They groan at the contact they have been desperate for all night.

She is always tight and wet, always aching for him. He moves, they kiss, and instead of a raging fire, he is slow. Each thrust connecting their bodies, their love, their passion, _their magic_. They stare at each other, at this moment they have. It is special, having this connection, its fulfilling, _magical_. The pressure builds and he is suddenly moving faster inside of her.

When the rush of heat hits her he knows, he always knows, and a few strokes later he is falling off with her. He roars his release inside of her body and she always feels everything he gives, receiving him with a scream of his name. Their foreheads touch in the aftermath of their love making, of their _game._

She rubs her fingers softly down his back and back up, his hands messaging her shoulders. Their smiling, tonight really was special.

He rolls off of her and drags her to his side, her head lying on his shoulder as she makes imaginary figures on his bare chest.

"Two months is too long Morgana." He states simply.

She brings her hand under her chin and looks up at him.

"Did you miss me that much?" She is mocking him, he frowns.

"I always miss you."

She smiles and kisses him soundly, and his fingers push her hair away from her face, settling his hand on her chin. She pulls back, smiling at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't make me wait so much when the time is right." Apparently their fight from earlier was not forgotten.

"You want to fight about that now? I believe I've made up for it!"

"You complain about two months and the night we finally get to make love again you are beyond late. I'm just pointing out the truth."

Their sitting up now, nakedness be damned, this is war.

He puts his hands in front of him and sighs, his fingers coming up to rub his temple.

"I told you I was with Arthur…"

"You could have told my prat of a brother that you were busy tonight." Her arms fold over her glorious chest.

"Yes Morgana I should tell your brother 'Sorry mate can't help right now I have to go shag your sister!' I'm sure that would have been appreciated." His hand flying in the air in an attempt to emphasize his point.

"You could have told him you were having a special night _with your wife._" She growls at him, her eyes narrowing.

He looks at her, her scowl, her folded arms, her narrow eyes. It is not fair that she is still so tempting in this angry state. He never can resist her for long. He sends her a cheeky smile before grabbing her around the waist and dipping her over his lap. She squeaks at the gesture and holds his arms for support as his lips brush her in the softest of manners.

_I am sorry my wife. _

His thoughts are sent to her in the channel that they share, the most intimate part of their relationship. She runs her hands through his hair, smiling at him. It is not fair that he has such a way of calming her flames.

_It is alright my husband._

He leans in again to give her another chaste kiss and picks her up to sit on his lap. Even kissing her riles him up and he suddenly finds himself clinging to the sheet that covers her lap and the desire to be with her again.

"Morgana…" he starts until he sees her eyes go gold.

She is having a vision and he pulls back a little until the episode is over. A moment later she comes back and before he has time to ask what she saw she flies off his bed and behind the changing curtain. He is puzzled until he hears his door fly open and three _boys _followed by another _bigger boy _run into his room.

"So that's why she left…" he moans, rubbing his hands over his face. He looks through his fingers at the commotion of the running _boys_ and screams to get their attention.

"Arthur!" He yells at the _bigger boy._

Arthur looks up at his friend, Merlin, who is in the bed, and as luck would have it, covered from the waist down by a sheet. The king sends his friend and apologetic smile and sees Morgana suddenly appear from behind the changing screen in a robe…with hopefully a nightgown underneath…not that he can really tell.

"Merlin, Morgana sorry to interrupt."

He glances around the room suddenly uncomfortable on what he probably walked in on. One of the boys had run up to Morgana clenching at her rob. She smiles down at him and picks him up nuzzling him to her side. Merlin shakes his head from the bed.

"Mama!"

The small cherub snuggles close to her, his head resting on her shoulder, his thumb finding its way into his mouth. The little boy, only a few months older then the age of two, has thick black hair and blue green eyes. He snuggles into his mother's hair as she rubs his back. Merlin looks up and smiles at the two of them.

"Papa we were playing magical creatures!"

Their other son had climbed up into Merlin and Morgana's bed and sat himself next to his father. His arms flailing around for good measure to indicate the fun they had just experienced. Merlin tucks his eldest of four next to his side, the same dark hair as his parents his eyes the sharp blue he received from his father.

"You were having fun with your Uncle Arthur I see, and past your bedtime." Merlin remarks.

The boy looks down a little and Merlin just smiles kissing the top of his head. He looks up at a guilty looking Arthur who looks down and shuffles his feet, his eyes connecting with the boy who stood to his right.

"It's my fault Uncle Merlin. I asked father to come play with me before bed, and he said he always keeps his promises…and we ran in front of Balinor and Wills room and woke them up. But Balinor told Will to come play with us, and Will, just being the baby did what he said so really only Balinor should have been up with us…"

He fades off at how ridiculous the excuse sounds. The young heir to the throne, Tom, shuffles next to his father. The both look extremely guilty and he couldn't stand to even sneak a peek at his Auntie Morgana, her disapproving gaze always makes him shiver in fear. He is only a boy of eleven, and a good child. Luckily she can never stay made at her favorite, _only_, nephew for too long.

"It is ok Tom. We all know it's _your father's_ fault." Morgana says while she rubs Wills back.

"What? My fault?" Arthur looks up bewildered.

"Yes Arthur, having children up this late. Then barging into me and my husband's bedchambers unexpectedly, what were you thinking."

"Your boys led us here!" He defends and said in the winiest voice she thought he sounded like her baby boy for a second.

"You're an adult Arthur, act like it." She scolds.

He looks away and Merlin looks bemused. He smiles at his wife, and she returns it as she sits down on the bed. Her eldest leaves his father to come up and snuggle into his mother's free side and she kisses the top of his head as he hugs her. The scene actually makes Arthurs heart swell more than Merlin's. His sister, a good mother and high priestess of Camelot, who would have ever dreamed…

"Now it is bed time everyone." Morgana announces.

There is a collective groan from _all_ the boys.

"Arthur can you send in Rebecca?" Merlin asks from the bed, he had shifted closer to his family, rubbing small circles on his son's foot as the child dozes on his mother's side.

Rebecca was the nanny for the children. She was a wonderful woman, the ripe old age of 50. She was sweet and kind and treated Merlin and Morgana's children with such devotion you would think she was their actual mother. Then again, you had to be a spectacular nanny when going through Morgana's screening process. Rebecca was also a sorceress, specifically an empath. She can tune into others emotions which helps with child care and knows the basics of healing and magic in general which helps with small cuts and bruises, and stop any fires the children might start on accident…which unfortunately happens too much.

"Of course." Arthur moves over to Morgana and his nephews and kisses both boys on the head. He gives his sister a small kiss on the cheek and they smile a sweet smile to one another.

Tom goes up and kisses his uncle, aunt, and kisses both cousins on their cheeks like his mother tells him to do every time, and even not in the room, the wrath of his mother far exceeds Morgana's if you ask him.

They exit the room and a few moments later Rebecca enters her hands full.

"She won't sleep my lady." The nanny sighs, grateful Arthur told her to go to her lady and lord's chambers. A crying babe on her shoulder and dark circles makes her seem very tired. Rebecca knew tonight had been two months since Morgana had given birth, a special time for her lady to reconnect with her husband, especially in the magic realm. After a woman gives birth the fertility rights of healing dictate two months of celibacy after the birth to protect the mother from harm and she knew not to disturb them with this crying child. Her thoughts disappear as she takes in the scene she is facing.

"What are they doing up?"

"Their uncle has stolen them from your ever watching eye." Morgana teases with a smile.

The poor woman sighs, and is continuing to rock the infant, an apology starts to come out of her lips when she is silences by a hand being held up from Merlin.

"Not your fault Rebecca seems our daughter has become a handful tonight."

"The poor thing wants her mother."

"She can sleep with us tonight, as long as you can get my two rascals to bed." Morgana tickles her boys and they both giggle.

"Mama stays." Will says sleepily, a few garbled words are all he can manage right now.

"Bed my sweet sweet boy." She nuzzles him close and he gives her a peck on the mouth.

He climbs over to his papa and kisses him as well. Balinor repeats the gesture to both his parents, kissing them on the cheek.

Rebecca hands Morgana the bundle and grabs Will into her arms and takes Balinor's hand. Morgana waves to both of her sons, good nights and I love yous are said all around.

As the door closes Morgana snuggles up next to her husband. Her robe is open slightly allowing their new present a chance to eat. She was naked underneath.

"She's hungry." Morgana remarks at the feeding infant.

Merlin rubs the baby's head, full of jet black hair just like her parents, her dark jade eyes closed as she fills her belly.

"She must like your milk more than Rebecca's." Merlin muses and receives a disapproving look from Morgana.

"Hey it seems to be true. I know I do…" Merlin says huskily and leans into his wife, stealing a kiss.

She rolls her eyes and smiles at him, softly humming to the feeding babe. When the child stops feeding she hands her over to Merlin, who receives her like an expert, this is not his first jousting match.

"She's beautiful Morgana." He swoons at his daughter. Morgana places her chin on his shoulder looking down at the, _now clam_, baby.

"She is Merlin. Do you hear that Clara?" She says to her baby,"Your papa thinks you're beautiful." She teases.

He doesn't take the bait. He locks eyes with Morgana instead.

"Just like her mother." His completely cliché remark is received with a smile.

As she leans into him, to connect their lips one thought enters Merlin's mind.

_This…is bliss._

_**Fin.**_

**So this is my first Mergana oneshot...how'd I do? Awful, average,**_**amazing**_**haha hopefully. Anyway, it has been 5 years since I published a story and I absolutely LOVE this ship. Seriously, their too hot not to write about...and lets be real. Mergana babies? Doin that. Also inserted the wet nurse…cuz yea Morgana is a lady people! Now, I think I'm going to have a cluster of one shots in this "Bliss" universe. I think it would be fun to explore what happens years later. The time line is this if you wondering:**

**I put Arthur and Merlin at 25 Morgana at 24 and Gwen at 23 at the end of season 4. The timeline starts from there.**

**Merlin reveals his magic and becomes high court sorcerer 1 year later at 26 and a year before Morgana returns to Camelot.**

**Morgana becomes high priestess 1 year after she comes back to Camelot.**

**Morgana is in Camelot for 2 years before she marries Merlin, why...that is a story for another oneshot:)**

**She is married to Merlin for 3 years before their eldest, Balinor, is born.**

**She has Will 2 years later, and Clara 2 years after that.**

**Arthur is married to Guinevere 2 years before Morgana shows up.**

**Tom is born the same year Merlin reveals his magic and becomes a lord.**

**If you have any questions leave a review or pm me! I love reviews so I hope to hear from you guys! Thanks again!:)**


End file.
